1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a switch circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Dual systems are used for protecting information stored in handheld devices. Users can store important information in one system, and store general information in the other system. Software is generally used to switch the handheld device between the two systems. However, there are security risks.